SBCs such as Raspberry Pi and Ichigo Jam® have been drawing attention in recent years in a wide range of fields as recommendable products that help anyone, from children to adults, to find delights in making something while at the same time having fun. The SBCs are generally composed of a single exposed circuit board and a CPU, a storage medium, input/output interfaces, connectors and/or any other peripheral components mounted thereon. The SBCs may employ a lightweight language, which offers an advantage of manipulating the SBC just like a regular personal computer. As an example of such SBC, JP2013/526040 and JP5926535 disclose conductive cooling structures for SBCs. Moreover, US2016/275036, U.S. Pat. Nos. 10,019,042 and 10,085,355 disclose housing structures for SBCs, and US2007/0081308, US2006/0221559 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,760 all disclose mounting structures for a computer module not involving any SBC.
In conventional SBCs, accessories, such as a monitor, a keyboard and a power source that are arranged by individual users have generally been wired by himself/herself to make use of the SBCs. Unfortunately, such SBCs are poor in portability, and need extra care for the wiring or preparation of the accessories. Moreover, for the connectors, which are also referred to herein as connector components, no common standards have been established heretofore between different SBC products, or between different versions of the same product. For these reasons, in order to make a different usage based on individual products, users have no choice but to arrange extra connectors and/or conversion adapters which are compatible with the standard of the product.